1. Field
The subject invention is in the fields of containers for semi-liquids such as adhesives, lubricants, ointments and the like and apparatus for holding such containers so that only one hand is required for applying pressure to the container to dispense the semi-liquid substance. Specifically, the invention is in such fields related to fishing with rods and reels.
2. Prior Art
There is no patented prior art to the subject invention known to the inventor and non patented prior art appears to be limited. Soap dispensers mounted in public lavatories and grease cups on machinery are two examples of containers mounted such that their contents can be dispensed with one hand. No such apparatus which is known which is easily mounted and dismounted such as on a fishing pole. In current practice the semi-liquids are supplied in various kinds of containers such as tubes, jars and cans which are stored and carried in a pocket or creel, making their use inconvenient in terms of interruption of the fishing and also in terms of taxing the user's dexterity as the container is removed from the storage space, opened, material removed and applied, and the container closed and replaced, all while managing a fishing pole.
Accordingly, the primary objective of the subject invention is to provide apparatus detachably attachable to a fishing pole for holding a container of semi-liquid readily accessible for accurate dispensing of the semi-liquid onto a surface from which the semi-liquid can be removed for use on fishing gear. Other objectives are that the apparatus be adaptable to a range of fishpole diameters and configurations, easy to use and inexpensive.